There is no Going Back
by 101The Only One101
Summary: They thought she was gone forever. But she isn't. And now, she's in our universe. She wants to expand. She wants to rule the galaxy. But four people stand in her way. And she will do anything to rid the galaxy of them. They will do anything to stop her. Even if it means death.


**HI! Ahhhhh! So school started and I'm already facepalming myself. Homework already and I'm restricted on my use of electronics! Wahh! And I also mashed some Once Upon A Time concepts with Infamous The Second Son. So I just came up with this idea from watching PewDiePie, yes, I watch him, so enjoy…**

~~Unknown~~

She stands in the doorway, laughing and smiling to another girl. She walks in and sits on the bed, looking at the box, I've purposely left there. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she opens the box. She falls backwards and groans. I felt that way the first time too. She doesn't move and I know she won't for a few hours at least. Maybe she'll wake up sooner than the last. But the last perished and I am the true last. Now she is the last. My burden is finally gone. She will carry it, but I have no doubt, that she will control it. For if she doesn't, her fate will be as worse as the Queen herself.

~~Ahsoka~~

I lie on the bed, not moving, not feeling. I can barely hear or see anything. I'm paralyzed. Fighting something in another world.

_I'm watching something from someone else's eyes. He's a tall guy with slum clothes and has these smoke spirals curling up his arms. He's in a video or something. He's blasting smoke bolts to an angel. He's leaping from platform to platform, racing against the angel. He almost slips once and falls into the steaming lava. Fast forward a few days and he's facing a new power. Her name runs through my mind as her short hair blows in the wind and he looks to the broken bridge as his hate flares. Augustine. She's killed so many and hurt so many. She needs to be stopped. The man I'm watching raises his hands and blasts a combination of smoke, neon, video, and concrete to the woman and blasts her to the end of the bridge. He stands over her and exposes her to the world. Her crimes are shown and she's thrown into another jail. A man appears in the rising ashes, a mere ghost. Reggie. His name whispers through my mind. Died an honorable death. A cliff. A platform. The cry! The pain! The anger! What pushed him to finally expose Augustine. He stands in the rising ashes. A girl, Fetch stands to his right, a neon trail in her wake, and a boy, Eugene, digital pieces surrounding him, standing to his left. They stand triumphant and in the glittering sunset of Seattle, another voice whispers. All is well. All until now. The scene blurs into another one. One of Augustine. She's encased in something, concrete and she's freed. She's running, using her powers to hunt down the remaining DUP and kill them. She's causing conflict. And then I realized it. She was here. In Coruscant, no longer in the galaxy far away, but here. She smirks at me, as if she can see me, and I'm swallowing awkwardly._

I jolt upwards, smoke curling around my arms and feet.

"What-what's happening to me?" I mumble. Then I see it. The Jedi Temple, it's on fire. Jedi are ushering younger ones out. Then a huge piece of metal falls and blocks my door, my only exit. Without thinking, I run through it, my body dissolving into smoke. I find myself outside and face to face with Anakin, who had just ran through the smoke.

"Ahsoka! You got out! I- we were scared you wouldn't make it." Anakin coughs and then pulls me towards a hole carved in the wall.

"What happened?" I cough too.

"Someone bombed the Temple, someone close."

"What- did anyone catch what she looked like?" I ask as me duck beneath the flooring of another level. We crash into a trio and fall to the ground. They're the people from my dream, Delsin, Fetch, and Eugene. They groan and stand up, giving me suspscious looks.

"There!" Delsin points to a vent and smokes through it. Eugene picks up Anakin and flies away with him as Fetch runs for another way. I smoke through the vent and find myself on top of the Jedi Temple with Anakin, Fetch, and Eugene.

"What are you?" They ask and I freeze. Freeze as my legs are frozen in concrete and Delsin snarls, "Augustine."


End file.
